


A man and his crow

by TaiyangTooLong



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiyangTooLong/pseuds/TaiyangTooLong
Summary: Qrow drops by the Xiao Long household for one of his occasional visits





	A man and his crow

Taiyang had always loved the smell of fire, something about it comforted him. Perhaps it reminded him of all those nights camped out on missions with his team, sharing laughs and stories under the stars. He snuggled into his pillow with a slight smile. What a wonderful smell to wake up to. Fire.

...fire?

He snapped up out of bed "Fire!" He cried out, sprinting towards the black smoke he could already see pouring into the hallway.

Had he left the stove on? The coffee pot? Oh gods he couldn't let anything happen to the girls.

He burst into the kitchen, extinguisher in hand finding not the raging inferno he expected but instead a lanky, dark haired man desperately smacking a flaming skillet with a towel in what could be assumed to be an attempt to smother the flames out. Taiyang sighed deeply as he grabbed a second skillet and covered the first with it, before switching off the stove.

The bleating of the smoke alarm wasn't the peaceful morning sounds he had hoped for. He opened the nearby window, letting the breeze clear the room of smoke and carry it outside. He turned back to the man, arms crossed.

"I can explain" Qrow began.

"Oh I'm sure you can.." Taiyang said rubbing his temples. "Please go right ahead"

Qrow paused. Then gestured to the skillet.

"Breakfast" he said.

Taiyang sighed and lifted the second skillet. The fire had suffocated leaving only a black circle that perhaps had once be a pancake. He gave Qrow a questioning glance.

"What?!" Qrow exclaimed indignantly "it's edible!"

"Oh?" Taiyang shot back "then by all means ...dig in"

They held each other's gaze for a moment until Qrow, not looking away, tore a piece off and popped it into his mouth. He grimaced immediately but struggled through and chewed the food.

"See?" He said between coughs "it's -ulg - it's fine.."

Taiyang put a finger to Qrow's chest agitation creeping into his voice

"You've been here all of five minutes and already trying to burn down my house!"

"I was just doing something nice you idiot!"

Qrow snarled not backing down.

"Well next time don't bother!" Taiyang retorted

"Blonde numbskull!"

"Melodramatic whiner!"

"Brainless oaf!"

"Dusty pigeon!"

With each statement the men drew closer to one another until they stood forehead to forehead growling. Their expressions dark and angry.

Taiyang was the first to break. his snort shattered he mask of anger he had been pretending to hold. Qrow was soon to follow with a snicker. The laughter grew until both were leaning against the counter to hold themselves up. It was hard to say at what point exactly in there time together, was the moment those jabs and insults became more a game than any legitimate criticism but nonetheless they found themselves slipping into it time and again.

"You laughed first" Qrow managed to get out "I win"

"Anyone would have to laugh if they saw a face like yours" Taiyang said getting himself back under control.

Their laughter faded but was echoed by the small giggles of Ruby and Yang who were peaking around the doorway. The two girls only nine and seven respectively may not have entirely understood the exchange between the men but they had seen it play out like this enough times to know it was just grown-ups being silly.

"Hey you munchkins" Qrow said dropping to a knee, his arms outstretched.

"Uncle Qrow!" The girls cried in unison leaping into his embrace.

Qrow smiled holding his nieces,as they hurriedly babbled questions about where he'd been? What kinds of monsters did he fight? Did he bring them any presents? Qrows characteristic broody expression softened as it always did around the girls. They had a warmth and enthusiasm whenever they saw their favorite uncle that could melt even the most frozen of hearts, but Taiyang noticed the wince he had made as the girls latched in around his shoulders.

"Alright girls" Taiyang said a hand on each of their heads. "Why don't you get dressed and then we can all go to the park or something"

The girls jubilantly ran off, screams and cheers of excitement filled the house as they did. Taiyang watched them go with a soft smile. They were his everything. He looked back as Qrow rose to his feet with a grimace,

"How bad?" Taiyang asked bluntly

"I'm fine" Qrow said waving him off.

Taiyang sighed and motioned for Qrow to follow as he walked into the bathroom. He retrieved the first aid kit from within the closet there in and set it on the sink.

"Sit down and take off your shirt" Taiyang said spreading out the kits contents in front of him.

"But Tai.." Qrow said quietly. Covering himself with his arms in mock modestly "..what about my innocence..?"

This prompted nothing but a stern slightly bored stare from Taiyang. Qrow grumbled and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it into the bathtub and sat on the toilet his back to Taiyang.

His shirt out the way. The problem was apparent. A sizable gash in Qrows right shoulder. Taiyang put his hand on Qrows back, taking a good look at the wound. It wasn't serious but it was too large to let it heal on its own. It looked about a day or two old. Taiyang sighed. This is how it always went. Qrow would leave on his missions and come back torn to shreds, Tai would patch him up and he'd run off to his next adventure. Taiyang felt a scowl grow on his face, damn bird just always had to make him worry.

His eyes caught sight of the flask in Qrows hand just moments before the man took a swig. Swallowing it's contents with practiced ease.

"A bit early for drinking isn't it?" Taiyang said

"Oh my dear friend" Qrow laughed taking another gulp " it is never too early"

Taiyang held out his hand. "Mind if i have some?"

Qrow held the flask above his head letting Taiyang take it. "Knock yourself out"

"Vodka?" Taiyang asked taking a whiff of the open flask.

"You guessed it. triple distilled and pure as snow. perfect for-" Qrows words were cut off by a stream of curses as Taiyang poured the alcohol onto the open cut and wiped away the excess with a bit of cloth.

Tai closed the lid to the flask and tossed onto the mans lap a grin played across his face. Qrows drinking was hardly something new, and Tai new better than to push him too hard about it. Still at least he could put some of the booze to good use and keep it out Qrow's stomach. His drinking had gotten worse over the years and had peaked after-

Taiyang stopped himself mid thought. He couldn't think about that, about her. Not right now. Only later, when he could be alone in his cold empty room would he allow thoughts of her. He had worked hard to reign in his grief. To properly care for his daughters. It hadn't been easy but compartmentalization of his emotions had helped. His feelings had a time and place and they were when his daughters could not hear or see the pain he still felt.

"You know as much as i love playing doctor" Tai said threading a needle, eager to bring his mind back to the now. "A hospital could do a much better job"

"A hospital?" Qrow scoffed finishing the contents of the flask. "The last thing a bunch of sick people on their deathbeds need is someone bringing them bad luck...besides you do just fine.."

Tai sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this topic. He focused on his task. Qrow didn't even wince as the needle poked through his skin. It's hard to say whether that was a result of his inebriation or his impressive pain tolerance, but he remained still and quiet as Taiyang worked to pull the flesh of his shoulder back together.

His first aid skills had certainly improved thanks to Qrow. The mans piss poor luck usually left him with plenty of cuts and scrapes. As Tai cleaned off the newly stitched wound once more he looked it over. Feeling a bit proud of his medical prowess. Gently he placed some bandaging over the stitching hopefully to keep infection at bay.

'There, all better" Tai said heading out of the bathroom

"What no lollipop?" Qrow called after him

"Your insurance wont cover it"

After heading to his room to change into something a bit more appropriate for an outdoor outing than his pajamas, Taiyang returned to the kitchen to find Qrow leaning against the wall. mug in hand, looking out the window at Ruby and Yang running around the backyard laughing loudly as the game of tagg went on. No doubt waiting for the adults to come whisk them away to the day of family fun.

Qrow didn't need to turn away to know that Tai had entered the room. He brought the mug of coffee to his lips and took a long drink, knowing he needed to sober up a bit before spending time with the girls.

"How have you been holding up..?" Qrow asked not looking away from the window

Tai didn't answer right away as he walked to the window alongside him. Qrow held out his mug and Tai took it gladly, the warm porcelain nearly as comforting as the bitter drink it held. He sipped the coffee silently glad to find it not spiked with anything.

In the months since Summers death, Qrow had at first attempted to put as much distance between his teammates family and himself as he could, sure that his semblances would bring nothing but further misery to the grieving man and his children. However as the depth of Taiyangs emotional damage became more apparent Qrow had made a point to drop by frequently.

"Better.." Tai said quietly.

He glanced over at the tall, thin man. Even when not looking directly at him, he could see the mostly hidden concern in his pale red eyes. It brought a sad smile to his face. Qrow was never very good with emotions. A trait, it seemed, all the Branwens shared, but his actions spoke volumes. He had been there for Tai when he had no one. When he felt lost and alone it had been Qrow who saved him from the darkness that encroached upon his mind and heart.

Qrow nodded. " good"

There was a long bit of silence before Qrow spoke again. Leaning over the windowsill using both hands to prop himself up.

'I.. should probably head out after we get back from the park or whatever" he said.

Qrow was already worried. Nothing besides the small fire had happened yet but who knows what trouble could be caused if he lingered too long.

"You could always stay.." Tai said softly

Qrow sighed, taking one hand away from the window to rub his weary eyes. Before he could explain why that was a terrible idea he felt Taiyangs hand lay overtop his own on the windowsill. Surprised the bird man look down as the hand tightened its grasp gently. Tai wasn't looking at qrow, his eyes were on his daughters, still playing in the yard.

"Its alot easier when you are here" Tai said with a soft smile. " i understand why you want to go..but this is always your home..so.. Don't stay gone too long."

Qrow scoffed as he turned his hand over interlocking their fingers. Stupid blonde idiot, stupid adorable girls. It was going to make him go soft.

"Come on" Qrow said "we can talk about it after the girls get some fresh air and sunshine"


End file.
